


For King and Country

by lysanatt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Infidelity, Sistercest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-15
Updated: 2007-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 18:44:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8856670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysanatt/pseuds/lysanatt
Summary: It is not easy to be ruled by a demanding Dark Lord and a husband who is not cut out for women. Of course there are solutions to that.





	

'I am tired of my husband,' Narcissa Malfoy says and looks both lost and disappointed. 'I don't understand why-'

'-why he is seeking the company of other men?'

'Yes.' 

Narcissa sighs. It has been like that for years, even before they married. There was always... another. One other. Her pale eyes are grey with rainy sadness. 'He loves me, he says.'

'And why shouldn't he be able to love you? You are very lovable, little sister.' Bella sits down next to her, leaning her dark head on Narcissa's shoulder. 'He is doing what our lord told him to, isn't he? Creating followers for the cause. For the next generations of pure blood.'

Narcissa smiles tiredly. Here they go again. It is all about blood and more children and the _cause_. 'Bella, it is very honourable of our lord and Lucius that they are sacrificing themselves for the betterment of our world, but as I see it, _they_ are not the ones who sleep alone, listening to their husband's moans when he is in bed with another man.'

Bella ponders. 'But is he not good to you? Has he not given you this?' Bella lets her hand slide over Narcissa's slightly rounded belly. 'Are you not to become a mother, creating a prime specimen for the wizarding world? And he is discreet, Lucius. He doesn't publicly flaunt his sour young Dark Arts specialist to humiliate you. He keeps it quiet. He is, if nothing else, considerate.'

Looking at her sister, Narcissa gives up. The passion for the cause is a steady burning flame in Bella's heart. It can't be questioned. If it is good for the cause, or for the Dark Lord, it is good enough for Bella. Narcissa leans back in the deep sofa, staring into the flames of the fire. It is late, and Lucius hasn't come home. It doesn't worry her. She knows where he is: in that cramped little Muggle house that Severus owns. What worries her is how she is to go through life alone, even though Lucius is friendly and loving and kind. He is taking good care of her in all ways but one. And that is exactly what she asks her sister.

'Cissy... we all have to suffer for this. Lucius is a good husband,' Bella replies. 'It isn't as we have so many alternatives since none of us would marry outside our circle. You could have had Crabbe or Goyle.' Bella shudders. There clearly are limits to what is to be done for the Dark Lord's sake.

'Apart from the fact that he's preferring another man?' Narcissa turns angrily, her grey silken dress rustles softly over the sofa as she move. She doesn't even bother to push the dress down over her naked leg. Why bother? No one is going to look at her with interest or with the intense hunger Lucius exudes when he looks at Severus Snape.

'He's devoted and kind, and the Dark Lord's most trustworthy follower. Very true to our cause.'

'If only he were true to _me_.' Narcissa's voice drops. She cannot do this any more, this keeping up pretences. 'Faithful.'

'But he isn't true to you, Cissy. Remember the cause is more important than that. Let men do what they do. We find your own ways. Don't ever believe Rodolphus is always such a dear to be married to.'

'But at least he is in your bed, and not in Severus Snape's.' Narcissa is sneering. She is lonely, she is hungry for touch, and she's pregnant. Worst of all, her husband it not there to take care of her needs, even if she pretended he wanted to. 'Maybe I could ask the Dark Lord himself to take Lucius' place. He is available, is he not?'

'You have to stop complaining. As I said, there are ways. Ways that keep us... oh, Cissy!' Bella throws her hands in the air as if Narcissa is unable to understand what she means.

Narcissa isn't. She might be younger and more protected, only one thing she knows: that she's married and that means something to her. How could she be with another man, one who isn't her husband? Suddenly something dawns. She looks surprised at her sister, at her beautiful dark eyes and the black hair, so different from her husband's lover's and then so like him. 'You-' she begins, then hesitates and takes a sip of the cold cup of tea she has beside her on the small Sheraton table. 'Oh.'

'I.' Bella says. 'There are ways.' She quietly put her hand on Narcissa's leg, on the spot where the robe parts and a pale leg is discovered; all icy white skin and velvet softness. 'Other ways. Ways that doesn't ruin what you promised. Only to get what he gets.'

'But he is in love... Severus... they... love...' Narcissa is frozen with the recognition of what Bella suggests.

Bella just smiles her gorgeous smile. 'And I do not love you, sister? Have I not loved you and protected you all my life? Do you not believe I will continue to do so?'

'Yes, but-'

'And do you not love me?'

'Yes, but-'

'Then be quiet and think of the cause,' Bella whispers before she leans in and presses her lips to Narcissa's.

Narcissa swallows a surprised outburst. She knew it would come, deep down. But it is the _wrongness_ of it that hits her. Only the soft lips over hers, the sweet tenderness in her sister's kiss lure her thoughts astray. This is so vastly different from the uninspired kisses from her husband, so different from his obvious attempts not to touch her more than adequately. There is a desire and tenderness in Bella's kiss that makes Narcissa feel weak. Weak and wanton.

Bella's tongue presses into her mouth, and somehow Narcissa can't find the strength to deny her. Hands move over her body, reaching places neglected for so long. A thumb flickers over a nipple, and it is Narcissa's undoing. Why can her husband have pleasure and warmth and she can't? The answer is right in front of her, in Bella's embrace, in her kisses. In the sensations her experienced strokes elicit: a fire inside her, a need to be touched and brought out to feel and sense again.

How her robe has slipped over her shoulders, Narcissa doesn't know. How her dress has been opened, she didn't notice. Narcissa feels only searching fingers, a mouth hovering over her nipple, before Bella leisurely sucks it. Narcissa cries out, loud.

Bella just smiles, Narcissa can feel it, lips moving over her skin. So good. How can it feel so good? She moans and obliges as Bella spreads her legs. She slips between them; a wonder of pale skin and night-black hair. For a moment Narcissa considers once more whether this is how her husband and his lover looks: night against day, passion and cool arrogance. But Lucius has never made her feel like this. He has never kissed her so warmly, never looked at her with desire tingling all over his body. He has never looked at her as Bella does this moment.

Then thoughts about husbands and lovers and sisters who are doing something wrong disappear and leave Narcissa with the feeling of very, very right. She cannot hold back her whimpers as Bella moves further down, cannot stop whimpering as she pushes her tongue inside. It is delicious, it doesn't hurt. As Narcissa's hips, almost involuntarily, move against Bella's mouth, Narcissa gives in to the pleasures her sister offers her. It doesn't matter now. Nothing matters but Bella's tongue, Bella's long fingers inside her cunt, Bella sucking and licking. And Narcissa is so _wet_ , so eager. She has never felt like this, she thinks. The pleasure becomes too much and she comes, sobbing and moaning.

'You see how much I love you?' Bella whispers as she moves back to embrace Narcissa, sharing the taste of her orgasm with her. 'I will take care of you.'

Bella's body is warm and soft and Narcissa doesn't mind when Bella holds her and helps her (with one hand over Narcissa's own to show her how) satisfy her own needs. Bella is beautiful in her rapture, the abandonment adorable, and Narcissa feels happy when she moves her fingers from her sister's cunt, knowing that _she_ did this, she created this passion and pleasure for her sister. For her lover.

Suddenly she sees things clearly. There are things that must be done for their lord. She has a husband who loves her, not as a husband should love his wife, though. But he can have his catamite if it makes him happy, and she can have hers. She is desired, and even if it is wrong, it feels right. Narcissa is used to getting what she wants and if she can have love and satisfaction from Bella she will take it. She is a Black after all.

They can all think of king and country later, when they do their lord's bidding.


End file.
